A simple misunderstanding
by zeldrivs
Summary: After being apart for two weeks Camus is desperate to see Ranmaru's stupid face, but when he finally sees his boyfriend it isn't what he expects... Things take a turn for the unexpected. Assumptions made, Feelings hurt, All over a small misunderstanding. RanCam, side RanMasa Y a o i


**_AN: Hello there reader, just want to make a few comments before you go in and read this. Originally this was written in a much shorter version for my friend noodle, I decided to extend it and add a bit more context. Bit of a warning, I am very out of touch when it comes to portraying Ranmaru & Camus so please be nice and have mercy on me. I get the sense this doesn't flow as well as it should and yes it is a bit rushed, I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy it regardless? _**_Okay hi I don't own Utapri or the characters either. enjoy. _

Dark clouds of rain loomed over the city of Osaka like a thick blanket of grey, the air clear and cool as the wind danced through the darkened vacant streets. The force of the wind had directed the heavy raindrops in unpredictable directions, however, they all had the same destination in the end. The raindrops danced at his feet after each step creating puddles within the crevices of the cracked concrete, the street lamps illuminating the pathway ahead; reflecting upon the damp ground. Distant footsteps echoed from behind him indicating another life running after him, the sound bouncing off the tall structures. Although Camus kept his head bowed, his baby blue hues turned down towards his feet. The lone adult walked on attempting to ignore the familiar deep voice calling out his name with desperation, with his long, silky, damp blond hair sticking to the sides of his moist cheeks, the pale figure didn't stop like the voice had pleaded him to do so. Why was he so insistent on chasing him down? He knew what he saw. He knew what Ranmaru had done. Ranmaru knew what he had done. There was no way an apology could fix this. Nothing could, why can't he just accept that?

_A little while ago...  
_  
The day had been slow, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. The urge to return back home was stronger than ever, the thought of curling up in soft blankets upon the sofa with a warm cup of hot chocolate and a book in hand sounded great. But what sounded better was returning home to his boyfriend's side, the two had been apart for almost two weeks now due to different work schedules, they'd constantly miss each other. Though sometimes their schedules would align, there was never any free time to completely enjoy each other's company. Their relationship was secret, something they kept well hidden from everyone except from their two closest bandmates, Reiji and Ai. Reiji had supported them, finally, glad his bandmates were getting along rather than constantly bickering over the smallest things _(which they still did occasionally)_, though Ai had been a bit more wary about their situation stating there was a 98% chance Quartet Night would be terminated if anyone else ever found out.

As the long dragged out day slowly grew closer to an end, Camus relaxed his tense shoulders thanking the team for their hard efforts today in the sweet tone he usually used to impress fans; though when the team of stylists and filming crew had exited the area, his smiling face had dropped to an emotionless expression. His body had become stiff from sitting still in an interview for so long, his head beginning to form an ache which wouldn't be cured easily. Figuring there was no longer any point in hanging around the empty studio any longer then what he needed to, the tall idol had gathered everything he brought to the studio with him before heading towards the elevator situated down the extended monitored hallway. Camus stopped at the closed sliding doors, fingers pressing the golden button calling the elevator back up to the floor he currently residing on. Seconds passed before the elevator doors had slid open with an ear-piercing squeak. Stepping into the confined box; he remained quiet the whole journey down to the ground floor was a peaceful one.

Upon the doors opening followed by an automated voice announcing his arrival onto the ground floor, Camus stepped out, not bothering to glance towards the receptionist at all as he left. He immediately walked towards the automatic doors leading to the outside world. Camus left the building with his usual prideful strut, gazing towards the drizzly dreary sky looking down upon him. After a few seconds of taking in the cool air, he heard a familiar car horn, his piercing gaze following towards a black Toyota parked in front of the studio. Stepping towards the vehicle after recognising the driver, Camus opened the passenger car door, sitting comfortably in the back of the car before shutting the door beside him. Glancing up at the male in the mirror, he gave a quick scoff crossing one leg over the other.  
_"Shut up and drive Jinguji."_ He spoke in a deep tone to which the other idol had responded with a quick_ "Yes sir~"._

The car ride in the dark had mainly been a soundless one due to Camus not bothering to respond to Ren's attempts at conversation, valuing the silence over the never-ending questions about his day from Ren. His baby blue orbs gazed upon the water droplets running down the window upon the car the street lights passing quickly in almost a blur as they drove, his mind wandering to thoughts of his boyfriend Ranmaru. A quick small smile tugged at the corners of his lips which hadn't gone unnoticed by Ren, unfortunately,_ "What are you thinking about Baron hm~?"_

Camus was quick to send a glare Ren's way as they pulled up outside Quartet Night's apartment building. Once the car had safely come to a stop, Camus had opened the car door, speaking a small '_thank you'_ before closing the door behind him. He watched the younger male give his signature wave before driving off again down the street. Heading inside to avoid getting drenched more than he already had been, he stepped into the apartment complex. Camus was swiftly let in by security, needing no ID. Walking down the hallway towards the elevator his footsteps echoed upon the hard flooring. Camus gently pressed the elevator button; Waiting for the sliding doors to open in front of him; granting him access. Finally, after waiting several minutes he stepped into the lift, pressing another button to reach the top floor. As the elevator slowly ascended up the shaft he waited quietly listening to the classical music quietly playing in the background which Ranmaru had complained about many times. After the automated voice played out announcing his location, Camus stepped out gazing at the floor momentarily.

The moment his vision raised towards the sight in front of him Camus felt his heart drop. Surely this was a dream, right? This wasn't real. No. He wouldn't...would he? There he stood, Kurosaki Ranmaru, the man he devoted all his spare time and love to, engaged in an enjoyable passionate kiss with another idol, _or so he thought. _Ranmaru's arms rested upon the slim waist of the Starish member, his entire body pressed against the other male's.  
"_I could spend an eternity with you and it wouldn't be enough."  
"I'm glad we feel the same way~"_

There was a long pause of silence as Ranmaru finally glanced towards who had come up upon the floor. He stood, eyes widened as nobody dared make a sound or move. Ranmaru's heart began racing rapidly, it felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. His mismatched hues gazed upon the man he treasured more than anything. Ranmaru's orbs locked in place with Camus's. There the three stood staring at each other not daring to be the one to break the silence. Ranmaru waited anxiously for Camus to say something, to do something, to react with fury. However, nothing came to light. Only a look of pain and betrayal contorting upon Camus's face, a feeling of guilt began to rise up in Ranmaru's throat, the whole situation hard to process for Camus. The more he had thought about it, the more sense things began to make. Ranmaru was impatient, after all, it had been two weeks since their last proper meet. He was bound to get bored. _Right... _

_"Cam, babe, it's not what it looks like-" _Ranmaru started, retracting back from his childhood friend, his hands withdrawing from Masato's slim waist.  
_"He's right-! This is isn't what it appears to be-__" _Spoke the other idol but was quickly cut off by the hurt male.  
"_Silence, both of you. Hijirikawa I had higher expectations, Kurosaki... I have no words for you." _Despite his tone being it's usually low and strict voice, Ranmaru could sense the hint of anger and betrayal behind it.

The agonising ache burrowing a hole into his thawed heart grew stronger, Ranmaru had stepped forward attempting to reach Camus before he had decided to make a run for it, but as Ranmaru started taking slow steps towards him, Camus had called the elevator with a single press of a button and ran into the confined space pressing the ground floor button on the menu rapidly wanting the doors to close. He wanted this nightmare to end.  
"_Camus wait! please-!" _The elder idol called out with desperation, bolting towards the elevator however it had closed upon his reach.  
His mind racing alongside his heart, Ranmaru began spamming the button to call the elevator though it was taking way too long. Quickly deciding it hadn't been worth waiting, His next best option to run as fast as he could down the stairs hoping to reach the ground floor before Camus could leave.

With his mindset on going after his beloved boyfriend of a year strong, Ranmaru thundered down the stone stairs, missing a step causing him to trip and fall. Holding his hands out to break his fall, it had been futile as he scraped both his knees, hands and nose. Despite the pain he gained, he shot back up onto his feet, the pain didn't matter, the only thing that did was Camus. He needed to explain what the hell was actually going on. Camus had misunderstood this completely. The elevator had reached the ground floor once more, Camus raced out of the building with a power walk, his head turned down towards the floor. The darkness of the evening stood stong, allowing the street lights to cascade over the roads ahead.

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the stairwell as Ranmaru had run and jumped down most of the stairs despite his bloody nose and knees he sustained from tripping. He had been determined to catch up with his beloved. His breathing was erratic and unsteady, he hadn't stopped to catch a breath even once as he reached the ground floor. Ranmaru shoved passed security and out into the crisp cold air. His body tensing up at the temperature change, his breath visible, each pant resulting in a white cloud which had dispersed into the air after a few seconds. Ignoring the current downpour of rain, Ranmaru's mismatched hues scanned the area desperately in search of his missing significant other. Upon catching sight of the male he had been searching for just down the road, Ranmaru made no hesitation to run after him, calling out his name desperately._ "Camus! For fuck's sake! please let me explain!" _He begged.

With the one last call out of the blond's name, Camus turned to stop in his tracks, waiting for Ranmaru to finally catch up. Tears of frustration beginning to run down his cheeks despite his desperate attempts to stop them. Luckily because of the current downpour, it was easier to conceal. As the silver-haired male finally caught up his first reaction was to rest his hands upon his knees, panting heavily attempting to catch his breath.

"_Kurosaki leave me be, I don't want to talk or see you right now. I don't want your pathetic excuses. Maybe you should save them for Hijirikawa." _Camus stated, the hurt behind his voice clear as day without the comment.  
_  
"I understand but it's not what you think, allow me to explain- once I catch my breath, I fuckin' ran down those stairs like my fuckin' life depended on it." _Ranmaru pleaded, standing back up straight to lock eyes with his significant other.

"_Fine. you have 5 minutes. Make it quick, it better be a good excuse then." _

"_You wouldn't know 'cause we haven't been together recently but I have a new role in a show with Masato, it requires a kiss scene. What you saw was nothin' but us practisin' I didn't have time to tell you or warn you ahead of time, look I'm sorry but I thought you'd at least have a Lil faith in me. I'd never do anythin' like that to you. Or did yer forget that I.. love you." _Ranmaru explained with a calm tone, a light blush dusting across his cheeks as his eyes averted for a second.

At that moment Camus had completely frozen in place, Ranmaru's excuse was definitely a valid one, there was no way he could be mad at such a thing if it was only a role he had accepted and was practising for. The relief was quick to run through him as he visibly relaxed, with a heavy sigh Camus wrapped his arms around the other keeping him in a close embrace. The rapid downpour becoming heavier by the second as the two stood in the middle of a cold empty street.  
"_Thank god. I apologise for jumping to conclusions. It's been a rough day and the last thing I wanted to see was you with someone else proclaiming your undying love for them." _Camus whispered beneath his breath._  
_Ranmaru's arms swiftly wrapped around Camus's waist keeping a tight grip on him, his left hand venturing up to take ahold of Camus's chin. Turning his beloved's face towards him, Ranmaru stared at him with a loving gaze momentarily before a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  
"_I hate you."  
_"_I can't stand you either, Kurosaki."_

Leaning in, Ranmaru pressed a soft kiss against Camus's lips, sealing the gap between them as they finally enjoyed each other's embrace for the first time in weeks.

_Though at that moment neither of them had been aware of a figure watching them in the darkness in between the buildings, one simple flash of a camera had been all it took to end their entire career...___

_**AN: Hello again, thanks for reading! Leave a review if yer feel like it idk, if yer want a part 2 lemme know and I may write one some day? who knows~ bye bye**  
_


End file.
